geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox Ridge Aviation
Fox Ridge Aviation is a small flight service based out of Sitka, Alaska. It is owned and operated by a player known as XB-029. Fox Ridge Aviation is predominantly a cargo airline, and owns two aircraft specifically for this purpose. However, the company also operates a SAR division, Fox Ridge Search & Rescue, that responds to distress calls in and around the area of Sitka. XB-029 frequently flies one of Fox Ridge's six aircraft, but occasionally can be seen flying several other types. History Founded on August 27, 2019, Fox Ridge Aviation became fully active on September 6 of that year. Since then, it has been a regularly operated service with multiple flight routes. The inauguration flight took place on September 6, a short flight in the company's first aircraft, a Twin Otter (more information on this aircraft can be found below). The aircraft departed Sitka Rocky Gutierrez Airport and flew southeast, then proceeded to navigate through a series of mountainous terrain to the east of PASI. The aircraft landed shortly after, concluding the first flight by a Fox Ridge Aviation plane. The company soon began a series of expansions, creating Fox Ridge Search & Rescue and purchasing more aircraft, some of which have since been pressed into multiple roles. Fox Ridge hopes to begin another expansion in early to mid 2020, with the possibility of purchasing hangar space at another airport to increase their operational range. More aircraft will undoubtedly also be purchased as the airline expands. Crews Sitka Rocky Gutierrez Airport (PASI) Kingsford Smith International Airport (YSSY) Aircraft Fox Ridge Aviation currently owns six aircraft; two de Havilland DHC-6 Twin Otters, two Piper J-3 Cubs, a Boeing 747-8 freighter, and an Antonov AN-140 cargo conversion. G-BVVK G-BVVK is a de Havilland Canada DHC-6 Twin Otter owned and operated by Fox Ridge Aviation. This aircraft was acquired on 27 August 2019, and was flown in Fox Ridge's first flight as detailed above. It is based at Sitka Rocky Gutierrez Airport (PASI Sitka). This aircraft is primarily used for multipurpose cargo transport and occasionally passenger ferrying, but also operates as the backup search-and-rescue plane in the event that the second Twin Otter (G-FLY) is not available. This plane is often simply referred to as Otter 1. FLD-A3 FLD-A3 is a 747-8 cargo aircraft purchased from Cathay Pacific Cargo on 15 September 2019. The aircraft is based at Kingsford Smith International Airport (YSSY Sydney) due to runway restrictions at Sitka Rocky Gutierrez (PASI), and is Fox Ridge's only aircraft permanently stationed at a different location. The 747 frequently flies a trans-Pacific cargo route between Sydney and Anchorage, and was the aircraft used during the "Pine Tree Express" mission (detailed in "Special Operations" section). The 747 was modified soon after purchase, with the General Electric GEnx powerplants being replaced with uprated GE90 units developed for the Boeing 777. This gave FLD-A3 the ability to cruise at higher speeds with better fuel consumption. Unfortunately, as the turbines were not meant for this aircraft, the 747 has frequent engine failures and is currently grounded for intensive maintenance and engine overhaul, with the hopes of rectifying the problems. UR-14002 UR-14002 is an Antonov AN-140 aircraft purchased from a Ukrainian surplus aircraft sale. The plane was converted to cargo standards soon after purchase, and this consisted of several modifications. First, all the seats were removed and the floors were reinforced and equipped with tie-down strap connections to secure cargo. Secondly, a large cargo ramp was fitted at the back of the aircraft, allowing for larger cargo to be loaded on board. The modifications were carried out successfully, and the aircraft was first flown on 2 October 2019. However, the aircraft has had multiple instances of power loss and occasionally total failure, resulting in various degrees of damage to the aircraft (including a particularly nasty crash landing on 19 November which put the aircraft out of service for nearly two months. This incident cost Fox Ridge over a million dollars to fully repair the AN-140). Consideration is being given to selling the aircraft, as it is becoming a monetary loss for Fox Ridge due to repair and maintenance cost. The aircraft is currently being stored in a side hangar at Sitka Rocky Gutierrez Airport and is not flown regularly due to the engine situation. N147G N147G was the first aircraft owned by XB-029 and has since become integrated into the Fox Ridge Aviation search-and-rescue division. The aircraft is a 1943 Piper J3 Cub, with the classic Cub Yellow paint scheme. The aircraft flies in support of SAR operations as an observation plane, and though it can land nearly anywhere and provide aid, it cannot take on passengers due to its small size and lack of a second seat. In 1980, the aircraft logs indicate that it was overhauled and returned to "Factory" condition after sitting neglected at a small backwater airport in northern Alaska. The aircraft was offered for sale and purchased by XB-029 and occasionally flown. In 2016, the aircraft was integrated into what would become Fox Ridge Aviation at Sitka Rocky Gutierrez, the airline's fleet then consisting of a single Grumman Goose, which was lost shortly after in a crash due to high winds. N147G has become one of Fox Ridge's most frequently flown aircraft, second only to G-FLY. N621A N621A is the other J3 Cub owned by Fox Ridge Aviation, and is painted in a snappy red color scheme with the characteristic Cub thunderbolt down the side. The aircraft was purchased new from Cub Crafters in Washington State on 2 December 2019, and is Fox Ridge's most recent aircraft. The plane was one of Cub Crafters' J3 models based on the original Piper design, though with improved and modernized avionics. A more powerful engine was fitted to counter the extra weight of internal wing tanks, allowing N621A the ability to remain aloft for extended periods of time during a SAR operation. Like N147G, the red Cub is used often, and is very carefully maintained for this reason. G-FLY G-FLY is the second of two de Havilland Canada DHC-6 Twin Otters flown by Fox Ridge Aviation. This aircraft started out as RCAF 804, and was purchased from an RCAF aircraft auction on 22 November 2019. Fox Ridge refurbished the interior of the plane, adding several first aid kits throughout the fuselage as well as installing a portable oxygen generator and AED unit, fully equipping the plane for any immediate medical attention required by rescued survivors. G-FLY is now Fox Ridge's primary SAR aircraft, and is the most frequently flown plane in their inventory. This aircraft has the highest priority in the maintenance hangar, and on occasion parts have been borrowed from Fox Ridge's other Twin Otter, G-BVVK, in order to keep G-FLY prepared and ready at all times. This aircraft is often called simply Otter 2. Special Operations December 3, 2019 - "Pine Tree Express" Fox Ridge Aviation's 747-8 flew on a special mission from Anchorage to Sydney. Arriving in Anchorage early in the morning, the aircraft was then loaded with approximately 650 evergreen trees bound for Sydney, to be used for the holidays. Under the moniker "Pine Tree Express", the aircraft returned to Sydney, landing late in the day and offloading the trees. This was the aircraft's last mission of 2019, and it was hangared for engine overhaul and to remove pine needles found throughout the interior. December 6, 2019 - AN-140 Rescue G-BVVK and both J3 Cubs were launched to aid the rescue of Fox Ridge's UR-14002, which had lost all power and gone down on approach to Sitka. The crew were rescued successfully by G-BVVK while the Cubs provided overhead coverage and monitored the operation's progress from above. All three aircraft returned to Sitka, and UR-14002 was salvaged and returned a few days later. The aircraft required over $1,000,000 in repairs, including repairing damage to the inner wings, center, and tail sections, as well as total replacement of the nose, outer wings and control surfaces, landing gear, engines and propellers. December 8, 2019 - Speed Record The Twin Otter dive speed record of 530 knots, held by Armageddon, was shattered by XB-029 in command of G-BVVK. After climbing to approximately 66,500 feet in a borrowed F-16, the player assumed control of Fox Ridge Aviation's Twin Otter #1 (NOTE: XB-029 did not enter an altitude record for the Twin Otter, as the height was reached using another aircraft). Passing through 30,000 feet, the airspeed indicator showed an astonishing 619 knots. The aircraft recovered from the dive at approximately 5,000 feet, and proceeded to land at PASI where it was thoroughly inspected. See Also: Fox Ridge Search & Rescue XB-029Category:Virtual Airline Category:Civilian Group __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__